


Stakeout

by Brooklyn99addict



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn99addict/pseuds/Brooklyn99addict
Summary: A little cute prompt





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> A little cute prompt

**Rosa POV**

We'd been on this dumb stakeout for three days when I woke up to find Amy curled up in a squalid corner of the tiny room we were in. Usually, she loves to work, but we'd been hit by a winter blizzard last night, and we were in a damp room with no running water, no heating and only one dry blanket and towel between us (which I had hidden in my case for emergencies.)

I pushed my damp blanket back and slid myself out of bed, the freezing air hitting me all at once. "You okay, Santiago?" Amy whi9ned, but it was broken up due to the severity of her tremors. This was not okay. She was not okay. Why would the NYPD put both of us at such substantial risk?"

The answer to that of course was we were chasing Nathan Wright, the leader of a notorious gang that had been linked to over 1435 crimes in Brooklyn alone, ranging from B&Es to murder and extortion. He'd been on the run for two years now, and Amy and I finally had a chance to catch him. Initially, I hadn't wanted to do a stakeout, they were long, tedious and often ended in disaster. Plus it meant I had to spend X amount of days in a small room with another person, which just wasn't my thing at all. I changed my mind when I found out Amy was the one joining me. We agreed to be a little uncomfortable in the name of justice, but this was taking it too far.

"I need you to speak to me, Santiago," Amy mumbled something I couldn't quite make out as I kneeled next to her on the rotting floorboards and rested my hand on her stomach. She was cold to the touch, shaking violently, and her fingers were turning a pale grey shade. "Talk to me, Santiago, what's going on?" Amy groaned before hoarsely whispering "So cold." I nodded "Okay, let's get you into bed and warm you up." Amy shook her head "N-Nathan... we.. we can't... can't l-let him go." I scooped her up in one swift movement, glad to be off the damp floor. "Let me worry about that. You just relax." Amy whined but relaxed her body, resting her head on my collarbone as I carried her over to the bed.

I placed Amy on the edge of the bed "You're all wet so try not to lie down, okay?" Amy nodded, still trembling. I quickly headed to my suitcase, opening it and grabbing a fluffy towel, a blanket, some of Amy's clean, dry clothes and a bottle of water. I stuffed the bottle down my top to melt its contents (oh my god it was cold) and hurried back over to Amy. "This isn't going to be pleasant, but the quicker we do this, the quicker you can go to sleep, okay?" Amy nodded again, offering a shaky, pale arm so I could help her undress. Her heart was pounding along rapidly (As was mine, but for a completely different reason). Wrapping the towel around her, I squeezed the tips of her fingers "Can you feel that?" Amy nodded, her eyelids drooping closed. "No, no, no don't go to sleep. I need you to stay awake." Amy whined in protest "I know." Pulling the bottle of water out from my top, I yanked the cap off with my mouth before pressing the nip to Amy's, letting her down the bottle thirstily.

When I pulled it away, her top was a little damp from where water dripped down, and pieces of ice clunked against the bottom, but I was happy she drank enough to last a little while. I got Amy changed into her clothes before wrapping her in the blanket and letting her lay on the bed "Don't go to sleep just yet." Amy just groaned, her eyes closed. I shake her "Don't go to sleep, Santiago, talk to me." Amy whined, pushing my hand away in protest. I hurriedly grabbed my cell off the side before dialling captain Holt's number as quickly as my frozen fingers would allow. As it rang, I lay next to Amy, spooning her for warmth.

"Diaz? You'd better have a good reason for waking up my husband an-" I didn't have time for this. "Shut up. Amy's in trouble." Holt's voice went squeaky for a second "Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for this "I think detective Santiago needs to go to the hospital." Holt sighed "I can try call for a relief team, but I doubt anyone will be up at this time of the night." I stopped spooning Amy to sit up and growl into the receiver "Well then find someone. I'm not watching my coworker die in front of me."

It felt like years later when there was a knock at the door. It was a worried-looking Terry and Charles. "How she doing?" Charles's voice was gentler than it normally was. I shook my head, sitting up and stretching for a second "Not good. I'm taking her to the hospital now" Terry handed me his keys "Take the car, it's parked a behind the back exit so you shouldn't be spotted." I grunted my thanks as I pulled a semi-conscious Amy into my arms, blanket and all "You sure you don't want an ambulance?" I look up at Terry "No, we'll blow our cover if we do that, and besides I can get her there faster." Standing up, Terry held the door open for us as we walked through, Charles leading the way to the car.

Charles flung the passenger car door open and laid it back so I could rest Amy on it safely. Closing the door, I ran around to my side and jumped in, starting the ignition and turning the heaters on full blast. "Look after her Rosa," Charles whispered as I strapped myself in. I nodded at him before putting my foot down. Once I was a block away, I turned the sirens on, making Amy groan. "I know, but it'll help us get there quicker."

You get some panicked looks when you run into an emergency room with a very pale trembling woman in your arms. Unfortunately, that was from the various members of the public, and not the receptionist, who shoved a form towards me with little regard for the fact my arms were currently busy. "I need her to be seen to now." I hissed, making the receptionist glare at me "I said to fill in the form, and someone will be with you shortly." Was she blind? Could she not see a borderline blue Amy in my arms? "I want to speak to your superior." The receptionist sighed before going to fetch a blond guy, who waved us into a side room and went to fetch a doctor.

While we were waiting, I lay Amy down on the bed, undressing her out of the damp clothes and blanket she had on and wrapping her in the ample blankets provided by the hospital. A friendly nurse comes in to take Amy's obs after a few minutes. I hold Amy's hand as I wait for the numbers to pop up on the small screen in front of us. BP 75/32 BPM 44, SATs 92% & temp 34.2 - I was right in getting her to the hospital quickly.

**Amy POV**

I woke up feeling... warm. Someone was holding my hand. Opening my eyes slowly, I glanced down at my arm. It had a cannula in it and was throbbing a little. My clothes and Rosa's blanket were strewn across the floor. What on earth happened? "You're awake then, Santiago." I nodded groggily, turning to look in the direction the voice came from. "Rosa? What are you doing here? Why aren't you on the stakeout?" I was waking up now, sitting up and glancing around the room properly "Actually, what am I doing here? Did we catch hi-?" Rosa rolled her eyes and cut me off "Relax, Santiago. You got hyperthermia, so we called in a relief team and brought you here." I blinked a few times "But...why are you here?" I swear I saw Rosa smile. Maybe it was the drugs. Was I on drugs? "I wasn't going to leave you alone in a hospital, now was I?" I relaxed against the bed and smiled at her "Thanks. I don't like hospitals and wouldn't have appreciated waking up alone." Rosa grunts and pulls her hand away

"Wait... I didn't worry you, did I?" I get a glare for my troubles "Oh my goodness! I did! Awww.... you care about me!" Rosa rolls her eyes "Shut up, Santiago." I look around me once more — the multiple blankets across my legs. The damp clothes were strewn across the floor. The IV with warmed saline hanging above my bed. It was all coming back to me. Rosa carried me out of that filthy hell hole and took me here.

"I like you too." Rosa freezes. "Wait, what?" I grin "I said, I like you too." Rosa does smile then, letting her arms drop to her side as she shuffles her chair closer "I thought you had a no cops rule?" I shake my head "That was only to scare Peralta off. I liked you. I've always liked y- Mmmff!" I was cut off as Rosa pressed her lips to mine. It was a rubbish kiss as I wasn't prepared, but when we break away, she lowers the bars to my bed so she can sit beside me and kiss me properly.

  This time, it was fucking incredible.


End file.
